


The Acquisition of Quests (And Unusual Rewards)

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Shards of Kyber [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Gen, Humor, Nonbinary Character, Spoilers, The Darksaber, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), chapter 16, mandoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: That could not be what it looked like.
Relationships: The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: Shards of Kyber [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847170
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	The Acquisition of Quests (And Unusual Rewards)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/gifts).



> THIS FICLET CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THIS WEEK'S EPISODE OF THE MANDALORIAN

Xe stared. 

There was no way that could be what it looked like. No way that Djarin had casually waltzed into xyr forge and dropped the kriffing Darksaber in front of xem. Like it was any other bounty trophy. Like it was any other weapon won. 

It wasn’t. It couldn’t be.

But the HUD in xyr eyes, stark blue against the dim orange glow of the bellows, and the thorough scans xe ran — over and over and over again in the last few minutes — told xem otherwise. Told xem that it was what it looked like.

 _The Darksaber_. Once more in the hands of the _Mando’ade_. In the hands of those that forged it. Once more in the hands… of a new _Mand’alor_. 

Xyr gaze carefully studied the one that stood before xem. Xe could see the tension in the way he moved; the way he held himself. A tension that was familiar, yet not. A new form. 

Xyr position, xyr calling, as _Goran_ — was equal parts spiritual lead, as council to those of the Tribe — as it was one who armed and armored them. And xyr new lord was troubled. 

“Where did you _get_ this?” 

The tale was long and glorious to hear — the battles waged and won — and in the end, the _ad_ was home again. With its kind, as Djarin had been tasked. And now… now the _Goran_ found xe had to give him a new quest. 

A harder quest. 

“ _Mand’alor_.”

He groaned. 

Xe smirked under xyr _buy’ce_. This was going to be entertaining at the very least.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'ade - Children of Mandalore - Mandalorians  
> Mand'alor - Lord of Mandalor - Ruler of the Mandalorians/Mandalore  
> Goran - Armorer  
> Buy'ce - Helmet


End file.
